


Future

by littlemarvelfics



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemarvelfics/pseuds/littlemarvelfics
Summary: Bucky Barnes goes to the past with Steve, but did he make a mistake leaving you behind?





	Future

**Author's Note:**

> For square U1 in the Bucky Barnes Bingo (Time Tavel)

Bucky watched Steve and Peggy on the couch, Peggy laughing and Steve looking at her like she was his entire world. 

It had been two years since Steve had confided in Bucky that once he took the stones back, he wouldn’t be returning- he had his shot with Peggy and he wasn’t losing it. It had been two years since Bucky said he would come with him, leaving behind the only person who made him feel like he belonged in the 21st century- you. There wasn’t enough time to explain himself so he left you a note. A note explaining why he couldn’t stay, why he couldn’t fight to adjust to a world he felt would never accept him. He never did know if you got the note or even cared to read it if you did. Not a day went by when Bucky didn’t think about you. He missed you, your laugh, the way you would smile at him like he was the most important person in the room. 

Later that night, Steve and Bucky were sitting on the porch while Peggy was inside. 

“What’s on your mind, Buck?” Steve questioned. 

“I think I made a mistake,” Bucky all but whispered. “I shouldn’t have left. Shouldn’t have left her.” 

“Took you long enough,” Steve said. “I’ve been waiting for you to finally come out with it for months now.” 

“Doesn’t matter, does it? I’m stuck here. We got rid of the suits and the particle so that’s it.” 

“Well…” Steve said, trailing off. 

“Well, what?” Bucky said, turning to face him. 

“Maybe I have the suits stashed. And maybe I have one more vial of the particle,” he said. 

“Why?” 

Steve simply shrugged. 

“In case of emergency, I guess.” 

“And this is an emergency?” Bucky asked. 

“My best friend moping around and missing out on the life he deserves? Yeah, that’s an emergency in my book.” 

++++++

Something went wrong. Bucky isn’t sure what but he does know that he’s in the wrong year. It’s 2028. Five years after he left you and now he’s not sure what to do. He remembers the route to your apartment so he starts there, hoping you haven’t moved. 

Bucky walks down the street, looking around your neighborhood. Not much has changed, the bodega at the corner still claims to have the best subs in Brooklyn, the pizza shop claims the best pizza. Bucky remembers walking back to your apartment late one night after an outing at the bar with your friends. You were giggly and drunk and insisted on dancing on the sidewalk. So Bucky took your hand and swayed the two of you back and forth, twirling you out only to pull you close once again. That was the first time you told him that you loved him. He could only hope that you still had some of that love for him. 

Bucky slipping in behind a delivery man, taking the steps up to your apartment. Before he could chicken out, he knocked on the door. A young woman who very much wasn’t you answered the door. 

“Hi.. is Y/N Y/L/N here?” he asked urgently. 

“She doesn’t live here anymore,” the girl said, looking at Bucky like he was crazy. 

“Did she leave a forwarding address?” 

“I don’t think that’s any of your business,” she said as she started to close the door. 

“Barnes?” a voice from behind them. 

Bucky turned around to see your neighbor Stan. He was an older man, always telling Bucky how amazing you were and watching out for you.

“What are you doing here? Y/N said you moved away,” he said, patting Bucky on the back. 

“It’s… complicated,” Bucky mumbled. 

“Always is with you kids,” Stan said with a chuckle. 

“Stan, do you have her new address? I need to see her, please.” 

Stan looked at Bucky carefully, determining if he was worthy of the information. 

“She sent me a card a few weeks ago. Wait here and I’ll get the address.” 

A few minutes later, Stan returned to the hall a small piece of paper with shaky writing on it. 

“I hope it works out Barnes,” Stan said honestly. 

“Me too,” Bucky replied. 

+++++++++

Bucky made his way to the place you’d been calling home lately. He was surprised you had moved out of Brooklyn, you always said you had loved it there but maybe you had moved on for the better. He turned the borrowed car down a long dirt road and stopped when he came to a house. It was painted dark blue with white shutters and a bold red door. There was a swing swaying lightly in the breeze on the wrap around porch as Bucky exited the car and walked up to the door. He knocked on the door, hoping for the best. He heard a dog bark twice before the door swung open. You hadn’t changed much in five years he realized. Your hair was a little longer than it was the last time he saw you but your eyes were just as bright and your smile just as wide. Until you realized who was at your door. The smile dropped instantly, a look of confusion taking its place. 

“What are you doing here?” you asked sternly. 

“I made a mistake,” Bucky said quickly. “I shouldn’t have left. I just… I thought I could have the life I was supposed to. A life without war and without fighting. I just wanted normal.” 

You opened your mouth to speak but Bucky cut you off. 

“But then I realized that you were my chance at normal. You were my chance at everything I lost. And I am so sorry doll. I really am. Leaving you like that, with a letter, it wasn’t fair but God if you give me another chance I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you.” 

You stood there for a moment looking at the ground before you finally met Bucky’s eye. 

“Let me get this straight,” you said, your voice low and measured. “Five years ago, I wasn’t worth a conversation- just a letter on the bedside table and now what? I’m just supposed to fall into your arms? Do you know how much that hurt me Buck? You were just gone one day! You say that I’m everything but you treated me like I was absolutely nothing.” 

“Is everything okay over here?” a voice interrupted.

Bucky was so focused on you, he didn’t hear a car pull into the driveway. He also didn’t notice the glittering ring on your left hand, the hand coming up to your face to quickly wipe away the tears. 

“Yeah, Bucky was just leaving,” you said simply. 

Bucky looked at the guy currently walking up the steps to kiss you. He pecked your cheek lightly before staring at Bucky, waiting for him to leave. Bucky sent you a pleading glance but you just shook your head. Bucky nodded at the man glued to your side and walked over to his car. He quickly drove off until he was out of sight and let his mind wander back to you and everything you had done for him when you were together. Now he really was a man out of time. 


End file.
